The Final Battle
The way the Final Battle goes in The Night to Remember. Thomas: Alright, It's not going to be easy, So, We have to work together to defeat the Villains and buy Star Swirl enough time to open the gate to Tartarus. Trixie, You take care of Pitch Black. Trixie: I'm on it, Thomas, Those villains won't get away with this! SpongeBob SquarePants: (became InciviBubble) InciviBubble is Back! Plankton: (became Plank-Ton) And so is Plank-Ton! Sergeant Calhoun: All right, listen up, We got work to do, Roary, Theodore, Take your team to stop Stan, Heff, Lobster, Shrimp, and the Weasels. Roary: Ok, Calhoun. Theodore Tugboat: Yes, ma'am! Burn: Yeah! Scorpan: Rattlesnake Jake, I'm the one Tirek wants. You, Daring Do and Rainbow Dash take care of Ahuizotl and Dr. Caballeron! Rattlesnake Jake: Way ahead of ya! Uray: it's up to us now, We must save Hiro and Princess Luna's Wedding. Twilight Sparkle: We're on it, Uray, Ready, Dusty? Dusty Crophopper: Right behind you, Twilight! With Trixie and Pitch Black. Trixie: Hey, Pitch! Pitch Black: Well, If it isn't the Great and Powerful Princess Trixie!? Trixie: That's right, Pitch and I got a suprise for you! (hits Pitch) Pitch Black: Ow! (his tooth falls out) Trixie: To show you that I'm fearless! Pitch Black: It can't be! Trixie: It's time for fear to bring you to Tartarus! (The fears dragged Pitch to Tartarus) Pitch Black: NO!! Trixie: The Great and Powerful Princess Trixie wins! With Scorpan and Tirek. Scorpan: Tirek! Tirek: YOU! Scorpan: That's right, brother, I've come to stop you. Tirek: Bring it on! (Scorpan and Tirek fight) Scorpan: It dosen't have to be this way, But it's for own good. (pushed him down to Tartarus) Tirek: AAAAAAAAHHHHH!!!!!! Scorpan: Goodbye, Tirek. With Roary and Theodore's team. Stan Woozle: No one can stop us. Roary: Hey, you! Stan Woozle: Oh no, Roary, Theodore and their team! Foduck: That's right! Lobster Mobster: You guys better back off, We got work to do, See. Da Shrimp: Yeah, You tell them, Boss. Turbo: Not today you're not! Joy: You're going to jail. Heff Heffalump: That's not good. Theodore Tugboat: CHARGE!!! Blossom: Take this! Buttercup: and That! Bubbles: and few of Those! Weasel #1: Oh! Donatello: Take this! Weasel #1: OUCH! Weasel #3: Ay! Wembley: Aaahh!!! I'm doomed Stan Woozle: Say goodbye, Fraggle! Dusty Crophopper: Hang on! his wing guns Wembley: Thanks, Dusty. Dusty Crophopper: Not a problem. Lightning McQueen: Ka-chow! Finn McMissile: We can't let them get away! Holley Shiftwell: We're on it! Mater: (does karate chop) Heff Heffalump: Ow! Happy: Hit it, Discord! Discord: (plays the music) Happy: (singing and playing his guitar) I'm through with taking falls, I'm bouncing off the walls, without that gun I'll have some fun and kick you in the... Discord: (snaps his fanger and zipped Happy's lips) Digit: Nose! Weasel #1: Nose? That don't rythm with walls! Grumpy: No, but this does! Weasel #1: OH!! Doc: Good kick, Grumpy. Iago: That will teach that mean weasel. Mater: You said it, Iago. Sneezy: (sneezy) Weasel #4: Ow Weasels: Ouch! Boober: That's gonna hurt! Hank: Hey, Stan and Heff! Grumpy: Why you dirty Elephant thing! Heff Heffalump: Oh, yeah? Prove it! Stan Woozle: Well, That's just Ridiculous. Tillie: Alright then. Joy: Let's release the trap. Stan and Heff: Well, this stinks! Radar: You guys are under arrest. Digit: That will take care of that Woozle and Heffalump. Skidmark: Yeah, and Lobster Mobster, Da Shrimp, Arthur and Cecil. Nellie: We did it! Turbo: That'll teach those bird brains. Chet: Good work, bro. Super Jetstream: Way to go, dad! Turbo: Thanks. Nellie: Nice work, honey. (kisses him) With Rainbow Dash, Daring Do and Rattlesnake Jake. Daring Do: Are you ready, Rainbow? (takes out her pistols) Rainbow Dash: Ready, Daring! her M4 Rattlesnake Jake: (cocks his gun) Ready. Rainbow Dash: Let's go teach Ahuizotl and Caballeron a lesson! Ahuizotl: You think you three are a match for us? Dr. Caballeron: How're you going to do that? Daring Do: You'll see, Caballeron! Rainbow Dash: Now, Jake! Rattlesnake Jake: RAR! (starts shooting) Rainbow Dash: (hits Caballeron) Dr. Caballeron: Doh! Ahuizotl: You should've quit when you're ahead, Daring Do! Daring Do: I never quit without a fight! (hits Ahuizotl to Tartarus) Ahuizotl: AHHHHHHHHH! Dr. Caballeron: I surender! Daring Do: You are going to jail. Rainbow Dash: That's right. Dr. Caballeron: Can we talk about this? Rattlesnake Jake: Tell it to the judge! With Stuingtion's engines, Scotch and Locomotive 131. General Dedrich: There they are... the Changlings. MEN!! FORWARD!! MARCH!! (The Trolley Fighters all march forward and then line up) General Dewdrich: Ready!! AIM!!! (the Changlings notice them) General Dedrich: FIRE!!! Trolley Fighters all fire their guns and defeat all the Changlings Steam Claw D.: All right. Chrysalis, you're in for it now. Queen Chrysalis: Well, you honestly think you stand a chance against me? You're all out of your league. Locomotive 131: Ok, Chrysalis. Ya asked fer' it! Mako: Yeah! Steamy: (deploys his shotgun) Eat this ya swiss cheese legged freak! (fires) Puffy: Eat lead! (fires his rifle) Mucker: (fires his shotgun) Uray: Now you're done for! Sharky: Shiver, freeze her! Shiver: (fires his liquid nitrogen cannon at the Changling Queen) Queen Chrysalis: NOOOOOO!!!!!! (but she freezes into an ice statue) T.C.: That'll show her! J.J.: and her Changelings too. Hugs: Oh, Yeah! With Catrina and Cat R. Waul Catrina: Cat R. Waul! Cat R. Waul: Huh? Catrina! Catrina: That's right! Cat R. Waul: When I get my claws on you, Traitor! Catrina: (punches Cat R. Waul) That will teach you. With Sunset Shimmer and Samurai Jack. Aku: Well, if it isn't Samurai Jack! Samurai Jack: Aku! Sunset Shimmer: Grand Duke of Owls. The Grand Duke of Owls: Sunset Shimmer and Twilight Sparkle, What a Surprise. Sunset Shimmer: It'll be even more of a surprise when we take you two down to Tartarus! Aku: Is that a fact? Twilight Sparkle: More than a fact, Aku, The Magic of Friendship! Aku: I'll take you down first, Samurai! Samurai Jack: (dodges his attacks) Samurai Jack's battle with Aku went for a long time until until Aku got too close to the edge of the gate way to Tartarus. Sunset Shimmer: Jack, Are you alright? Samurai Jack: Yes, I'm fine. Twilight Sparkle: Sunset, Look out! Aku's claw wrapped Sunset around her hoof and pulls her backwards with him Aku: If I go to Tartarus, I'm taking you with me, Sunset! (evil laughs) Then Maleficent appeared out of no where. Aku: Maleficent, Just in time to help! Maleficent: I am here to help, Help my friends defeat you for good, Aku! Aku: Noooooo!!!!!! (falls into the pits of Tartarus after being hit by her staff) AHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!! The Grand Duke of Owls: I'm not through with you yet, Princess Twilight Sparkle! Sunset Shimmer: Watch out, Twilight! The Duke use his breath of gas at Sunset risking her life to save Twilight. Twilight Sparkle: Sunset! The Grand Duke of Owls: (evil laughs) What!? Star Swirl the Bearded: Can it be? Scorpan: It can't be! Jiminy Cricket: But it is! Trixie: Sweet Starlight! Everyone looked and they saw Sunset Shimmer who just got wings and became an Alicorn. The Grand Duke of Owls: That's impossible, You were supposed to be destroyed! Sunset Shimmer: No one, Not even you can destroy the Magic of Friendship, Grand Duke of Owls! Now, It's for you to pay for your actions, I will send you back to Tartarus, So never again will you harm anypony, Ever! Sunset used her magic and send the Duke to Tartarus in a cage guarded by Cerberus. Star Swirl the Bearded: Equestria is saved! Samurai Jack: Sunset, You have gotten wings. Sunset Shimmer: I became an Alicorn, It almost feels like I'm a Princess. Scorpan: That's because you've learned the Magic of Friendship from Twilight and you know now what is like to make friends around Equestria. Sunset Shimmer: I couldn't have done it without Twilight. Twilight Sparkle: (blushes) Oh, I almost forgot! Hiro: The Wedding! Do we still have time, Luna? Princess Luna: It appears so, Hiro, It's time we get everything ready immediately. Category:Transcripts Category:Scenes Category:Iamnater1225